


You Make My Dreams Come True

by tessafreakingvirtue



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Olympics RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 08:57:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16573538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessafreakingvirtue/pseuds/tessafreakingvirtue
Summary: “Okay, so here’s the deal,” Tessa began, “If I can make you come in less than ten minutes, I get to choose any Hall and Oates song and you have to agree to let me use it in the program. “





	You Make My Dreams Come True

“Okay, so here’s the deal,” Tessa began, “If I can make you come in less than ten minutes, I get to choose any Hall and Oates song and you have to agree to let me use it in the program. “

Tessa stood before him, feet apart, hand on her hips. Scott’s eyes traced up her body, taking in the tight black pants that hugged her hips and accented her ass perfectly. His eyes grazed her abs and the black sports bra that covered way too much of her chest. He wanted to reach out and lift it over her head, wanted to let her breasts fall free and catch one of her nipples in his mouth. Finally, he met her gaze. She smirked at him, her high ponytail falling down her back. 

“Wait a minute, I didn’t agree to that,” he protested half-heartedly, “Nobody said anything about Hall and Oates when you came into the locker room looking like that, babe. This is entrapment.” 

“Oh is it?” She asked, arching one eyebrow and stepping closer to him before sinking down onto her knees in front of him. “Is that what this is?” She placed her hands on his knees, encouraging him to part his legs. Scott groaned, looking toward the locker room door. 

“Here?” He asked, though he didn’t move to stop her. “What if somebody comes in?” 

“Then I guess they’ll get a show,” she whispered, her voice laced with lust. She leaned over him, her sports bra slipping down just a little to show a hint of the rise of one of her breasts. Her fingers moved deftly to the zipper on his pants, taking it down in one swift motion. 

Scott shifted a little, allowing her to slip his pants further down his waist, though not fully removing them. 

Tessa moved quickly, palming the bulge already forming in his boxers, looking up at him with hungry eyes. 

“I can’t decide which song I want to choose…” she mused, letting her fingers slip under his boxers and gripping his cock with her warm, slender fingers. “There are so many options.” 

Scott sighed at the feel of her touch. He leaned against the back of the folding chair, his eyes hooked on her pink lips and that smile that could make him hard in an instant. 

“You have to... ah,” he sucked in a breath as her thumb traced over the head of his cock, wiping away a bit of pre-cum. “You have to win first,” he finally breathed out shakily. 

“Oh, I’m not worried about that,” she responded, leaning into his lap and blowing a stream of cool air onto the exposed head. “Although, technically, won’t we both be winning?” 

Scott poised himself to make a witty comeback, but suddenly Tessa’s mouth was on him and any form of coherent thought had gone out the window. She traced the slit at the head of his cock with her tongue and then enveloped him completely, moving her head down in one quick motion and taking his length into her warm, wet mouth.

“Fuck,” he hissed, his fingers moving to tangle in her dark hair. “I almost forgot how good you are at this, babe.” 

Tessa let her tongue swirl over the soft skin of his cock, pulling her mouth from him with an audible pop. Her fingers continued to work as she grinned up at him, narrowing her eyes and tilting her head so that her ponytail brushed his lap. 

“I could always go with Maneater,” she pondered aloud before inhaling him again, taking his cock so deeply into her mouth that his head brushed the back of her throat. She closed her eyes, enjoying his taste, inhaling his scent. She let out a soft breath, beginning to move her head in a rhythm, grinning around his cock as she felt him hardening between her lips. She opened her eyes to glance up at him, his fingers still lightly brushing her scalp. His eyes glazed with lust and she kept her gaze on his as she began to bob her head slowly, keeping him in her mouth but brushing against the sensitive organ with her tongue and the soft, warm insides of her cheeks. Using her fingers, she pulled slightly on his cock, causing him to gasp and mumble incoherently. Her other hand went to work on his balls, stroking them lightly and enjoying his breathless sounds as she slipped him out of her mouth again, much to his reluctance. 

“Babe…” he groaned, letting his head fall back slightly, “Please.” His fingers tightened in her hair and he attempted to push her head back into his lap, his cock straining and pulsing within her fingers. 

“I know you’re close, baby,” she whispered throatily, throwing a glance over her shoulder at the door of the locker room as there was movement in the hall outside. “but I Can’t Go For That.” She smirked up at him again, “Get it?” 

He didn’t have time or energy to respond before her mouth was on him again. He sat, watching her dark head bob in his lap, feeling the warm wetness of her mouth, bucking his hips involuntarily into her mouth each time she made a soft, humming sound around his erection. Tessa met his eyes again, and he kept her gaze as she used her mouth, watching the bulge of his cock move against her cheek. Her lips were pink and soft as she slipped off of his cock, placing a soft kiss on the glistening head. 

“Fuck, Tess, please…” he groaned as her hand replaced her warm mouth. 

“Oh, don’t worry,” she grinned again, “You’re almost there, baby. After all, I only have six minutes left.” 

Her mouth enveloped him again, breath escaping through her nostrils as she expanded her throat for him, making room for the sensitive head to brush against her throat as she swallowed around him, the contraction of her muscles driving him crazy. 

“Shit,” he breathed again, stroking her hair and watching as her head moved up and down, greedily taking him into her mouth. Her tongue worked from the base of his penis to the head, hungrily licking the pre-cum that had already begun to trickle down his erection. Her hand wrapped firmly around his base, stroking him into her mouth, keeping her eyes focused on his. Her dark green eyes were filled with lust and desire, and he couldn’t force himself to look away. He wanted to close his eyes, throw his head back and enjoy the feeling, but she was hypnotic. Her pupils were dark and huge and there was no fucking way he was going to miss out on watching her on her knees, his cock buried in her mouth as she throated him greedily. 

Part of him wanted to hold out, to ensure that he could hold it together through the ten-minute mark and get away with not having to agree to her terms and conditions. But the way she was moving, the way she smirked up at him from between his legs, the way her dark head bobbed in his lap, he knew there wasn’t a chance. 

“Fuck,” he groaned again, partly from the sensation and partly from the realization that he was going to be roped into skating to one of her stupid 80’s pop songs, but then realizing that fuck she was good at giving head, and if she could dedicate herself to making him come like this, he could put up with listening to shitty music for her. 

She groaned around his cock, her head bobbing quickly now, her hands cupping his balls and massaging them gently. The soft sounds of her slurping caused his cock to twitch in her mouth, and the way she raised her eyebrows at him told him that she had felt it. 

“Come for me,” she whispered huskily, pulling away from him with a wet sound, using her tongue to lick up his shaft before sinking back onto him. 

She didn’t need to encourage him, the sight of her between his legs was more than enough to send him over the edge, but then she was mumbling something and he was straining to hear her over the sound of clattering in the hallway. He glanced up at the door, praying that someone wouldn’t decide to come in. 

He didn’t have the clarity of mind to ask her what she was trying to say, so her mouth slipped from him again, her hand working furiously as she licked her lips. 

“I want you to fuck my mouth,” she repeated, not losing a moment before she took him back into her mouth. He didn’t need to ask for an explanation and began to thrust into her mouth, gripping her hair and pulling her further onto his cock. 

She groaned, making satisfied noises in the back of her throat as he continued to buck his hips, mumbling incoherently at the pleasure that rippled through him. 

“Tess, I’m gonna-“ he breathed out shakily, letting his hips continue their almost involuntarily movements now, “Tessa, I’m gonna come in your mouth.” 

She made another satisfied noise, pulling away only long enough to acknowledge his words and add to them. 

“I want you to. I want you to come all down my throat.” 

There was nothing else to say between them and she returned quickly to sucking his cock, flattening her tongue against the long vein on the underside of his erection and using her mouth as suction to mimic the way her pussy gripped him during sex. 

And then, suddenly, she felt his cock twitching in her mouth and his groans grew in volume, gripping her hair tightly and forcing her mouth to the base of his cock. 

“I’m coming, fuck, ah Tess-” he gasped, bucking his hips as his come pumped against the back of her throat, making her blink with surprise before gathering herself and continuing the bobbing motion with her head, swallowing each spurt greedily. Her fingernails lightly scratched his thighs as he came into her mouth, Tessa’s throat hungrily contracting around his pulsing cock as she swallowed. 

His breath came unevenly, his chest heaving with the exertion of his orgasm, but Tessa didn’t lift her head. Instead, she pulled away only enough to use her tongue, holding his already softening cock still as she cleaned him from base to head. She greedily swallowed any trace of the pearly white liquid, allowing her tongue to dart out to lick her lips when she finally pulled away, sitting back on her heels. His softening cock fell against his lap now and she tenderly stroked him one last time before tucking him back into his boxers and resuming her stance in front of him as if nothing had just occurred between them. 

Tessa grinned at Scott just as the locker room door opened. Kaitlyn’s blonde head appeared in the small gap and she smiled at Tessa, who looked over her shoulder to acknowledge her friend. 

“Hey Tess, ten minutes is up. You asked me to let you know?” 

Tessa nodded, turning back to look at Scott. 

“Thanks, sweetie,” she called to her friend, who muttered a quick goodbye before disappearing from the room. 

Fluidly, Tessa climbed onto Scott’s lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. Even through their clothing, he could feel the heat radiating from between her legs. He could smell the scent of her arousal.

“I win,” she whispered in his ear, grinding herself teasingly on his leg. The fabric of her pants between her thighs was damp and he could already feel himself beginning to get hard again. “And I know exactly which song I’m going to choose.” 

He sighed again, rolling his eyes playfully at her. 

“Well, well, you,” she crooned to him, swaying in his lap, “You make my dreams come true…”

Scott broke into harmony with her and she began to giggle. 

“Yes!” She grinned, raising her hand for a high five. “That’s it! That’s the song.” 

“Yeah,” he agreed begrudgingly after a moment, catching her fingers and kissing them gently. “I think that’s the perfect song.”

**Author's Note:**

> don't shoot me, i'm just the messenger.


End file.
